Yuki Aisu
'Character First Name:' Aisu 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' SukiiChan 'Nickname: (optional)' Ai~ Aysu 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 10/22/189 AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yukigakurian 'Height:' 4'9" 'Weight:' '' 90 lbs'' 'Blood Type:' O Positive 'Occupation:' Kunoichi 'Affiliation:' Amegakure ||| 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' ~ Aisu is a very kind and loving you girl; often seen as blunt and very protective of her clan's and her familiy's image, she holds all her actions and skill to be of the peak as she feels they should be. She think of herself to be quite a small dot in the massive sea of the world and that her purpose in life is to make her mark good, big and something worth following. Her friends, which she chooses quite selectively, she holds them very close to her heart and are willing to protect them and those who are in need at any time.~ 'Behaviour:' ~She is a people orientated person. Around large groups of people, she can easily fit in and become close friends within no time. She is mostly quiet and would rather do more listening than speaking unless it's something she is very interested in. Aisu hates confrontation but, if she is pushed to that point she will do so and will not pull back until she feels that she had made her point. She is a studious type as she is usually found with her small nose reading a scroll or training.~ 'Nindo:' ~Let's not get ahead of ourselves.."~ ~"Your strength means little to nothing to me; they all fall the same."~ ~"I hold myself and my clan's reputation highly....it is my ninja way."~ 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yuki Clan (Yuki Ichizoku) ~ Resided withing the Land of water; People of this clan have a special Kekkei Genkai that allows them to manipulate pre-existing and even creating ice by shear will. Its has been shown that more experienced users of this clan's Kekkei genkai has also been able to control snow. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' ~Stamina ~Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' ~Kenjutsu ~Strength 'Chakra color:' Grey 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 12 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 3 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ~Yukigakure~ ~Amegakure~ 'Enemies:' ~None~ 'Background Information:' ~Aisu Yuki was born on October 22, 189 AN. She was a young child of a middle classed family whom just like many other parents of Academy students, had participated in the protection and offensive measures of Amekagure. She attended the Academy at age 6, clearing it within 6 years, with a noted immense knowledge of her favorite skill set Ninjutsu. Her family where kind but held high standards for their only daughter as they saw her as a very, very prestigious Kunoichi in the future. Constantly being pushed to her edge and trained often, Aisu obtained a huge drive for this achievement to put all her hard work and learned skills to the test. As she graduated the Academy at age 12, She was seen placing the Amegakurian band around her waist and her smile stuck through as her parents cheered her on. She realized that it was game time and every since then she has been had her mind focused.~ 'Roleplaying Library:' 1. Ban Nara V. Aisu Yuki ~ November 9, 2014 'Approved by:' Kagato - 10/14/14